rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-1446360-20180519125934/@comment-25936766-20180519223802
@73: .....Dude, I seriously wonder if you have ADD sometimes. Like Sentry said, you get quite off-base often. 1) "...extrapolations based on very little information" What fucking "little information"?! I'm pointing out what '''literally happened in the fucking canon. She left Yang with Tai and disappeared from his life for more than a decade. She never even made her existence known to Yang, she discovered who her mother actually was by mere chance. Meanwhile, Raven was leading a tribe of thieves and murderers who make a living from killing innocent, helpless people, until Grimm come and kill anyone left. And while she gave enough fucks to stare at Yang as a bird, she never actually bothered to show up as a person and say hello. Not even once in 17 years, with a literally-single exception because of a cheap rule. That is literally the fucking canon. It's not even a matter of "opinion" or "interpretation", ''that is literally what happened.'' Again, what kind of show are you watching? Because it's obvious it is not RWBY. ---- 2) " Raven is very good at concealing information on her true self, even from herself " Which doesn't change the '''fact that she did everything I pointed out twice already. In fact, she didn't ever deny any of that. And here's the thing: I'm pointing out the facts, for the most part. But you're doing nothing but assume things here. Assuming that we haven't seen "who Raven really is", that "she lies to herself". As much of a headcanon that it might be to you, that is not a hard, proven fact. She is selfish. She is a liar, of the same kind as Ozpin: A million half-truths. She's hypocritical. She's a social darwinist. She doesn't mind leaving her own brother and daughter to die just to save her own skin. That is who Raven is. Hell, the only times she "lies to herself" is when she says that "I'm no coward, I'm strong for helping Salem >:C", which is less a lie and more an excuse. Everywhere else, she doesn't lie, to anyone. She either gives no fucks about her actions or outright rationalizes them. Like how she rationalized her murder of Spring as "mercy". If you want to assume there's more to Raven than what we've seen so far, and that there's more to the things she's done than what we know: Cool. But it doesn't change the facts here. Ignore them or question them all you want, but that's canon. ---- 3) " The Powers get her back into the war... are you really suggesting having them was something was 100% what she wanted? " You do realize that if what you were saying was true, she wouldn't have even bothered with Spring, right? Just having a Maiden around would be like sending Salem a beacon. If the powers got her back into the war, then why would she bother keeping a girl with said powers? She would've simply told her to get lost and leave. If she didn't 100% want those powers, that's what she would've done. But no, she instead tried to train Spring to be her personal magical cold-blooded killer bandit, nevermind Salem. And when Spring didn't become any of that, Raven killed her in a way that gave her the powers. If she didn't want the powers, she would've: 1>Killed Spring in a manner that would not make sure that Raven ended up with the powers, but instead some random person anywhere. 2>Would've simply abandoned her in the middle of nowhere and let fate decide what to do with her. Alas, she did neither of that. So your whole argument there is simply bullshit. Also, the fuck does any of the things you said there have to do with Vernal or Raven giving Vernal the powers?